Meteor!
by funkychunky
Summary: RyanSeth slash. This is a tongue-in-cheek take on the disaster movie genre. Action, love and laughter as the boys face danger. Happy ending 100 percent guaranteed. My first OC fic, please review.


Title: Meteor!  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to the people who have made my Wednesday nights special.  
  
Okay, this story is based on a conversation that was had about writing our OC boys into some new situations - specifically, natural disasters. Hopefully this is just part one of a group project. So, here is my entry, a take on the disaster movie genre. It's *dramatic* (think a bit goofy and over the top), so hopefully I'm making you laugh on purpose. And don't worry, there is hot lovin' to look forward to at the end.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
The TV had been on all day, and the Cohens were riveted. Anchormen and reporters changed over the hours, but the news remained the same -  
  
"As we announced earlier this morning, NASA has discovered that a meteor the size of Texas is heading for the Southern California coast," Peter Jennings reported. The anchorman looked weary, but not nearly as worn as the tense residents of the Cohen household. Jennings went on to report that emergency teams were preparing to intercept the threat, and that "California residents are advised not to panic, to seek shelter and stay tuned for further instructions."  
  
"Not panic?! My god..," Kirsten fumed, pacing the den and hugging herself.  
  
Sandy went to her, pulling her close to him. Arms flapping helplessly at her side, leaning in to her husband, Kirsten's eyes desperately took in her family. Seth sat on the floor hunched in on himself, fingers fidgeting with tufts of carpet. Across the room Ryan leaned against the wall, broodingly watching the television, the vulnerable look in his eyes belying his tough guy posture.  
  
"Dude, this can't be real," Seth sputtered. "I mean, it's like a bad movie or something. Like the president just needs to call Ben Affleck, or-or better yet Governor Terminator. send him into space and blast it to bits. Get the A-Team, do *something*!" He wished life was really like his comic books, he wanted a super hero, wanted to see Batman, Superman, Wolverine - anyone with tights and superpowers - on the TV speeding away to square off with the giant meteor. "The Menace From Space" Fox News proclaimed, with a promo logo that could have been ripped off from the latest Bruckheimer blockbuster.  
  
"You heard the news," Sandy said. "It's going to be okay. Why don't we calm down and have something to eat." He tried, despite his distaste for bullshit, to reassure everyone. Tried to embody the wise TV style patriarch, for their sake. It unnerved Seth even more.  
  
"What do you mean everything is going to be okay? This is so not okay, Dad. Definitely not okay, the furthest thing from okay ever. Seriously? This is bad." He ran nervous fingers through his hair, curls springing on end every which way. Surreptitiously, his glance swung over to where Ryan stood. The boys eyes met, their silent gaze exchanging volumes. Unspoken fears and tender reassurances passed between them. Just beyond Ryan, fiery images played across the plasma screen TV. If he tried hard enough, Seth thought he might be able to convince his brain that these NASA images were just scenes from the newest Playstation game. How he wished it was a video game. In video games Seth knew he could always save the world. Now, he just felt helpless.  
  
"We're all here together, and that's what's important," Kirsten said bravely. "I want you boys to know how much you mean to me and your dad." She bit her lip, beckoning the boys to her and Sandy, folding them into an embrace. If she noticed the way Ryan leaned just a little bit into Seth, the way Seth's hand strayed into the crook of Ryan's waist, she didn't say anything. She just held her family close.  
  
****  
  
With the whole family on meteor lockdown, Ryan and Seth found it difficult to steal some private time together. Usually, Kirsten and Sandy always seemed to be at work, out of town or jetting off to some gala or another - leaving the boys with the run of the house. Today, Seth found little chance to avoid his parents' watchful eyes. He was a wreck. The world was going to end in some ridiculous overblown way (typical Newport, he thought), and all he could think was that he couldn't possibly die without kissing Ryan again.  
  
Watching the news, he wished he could lean back against Ryan's strong chest for support. Wished he could touch and comfort Ryan the way his parents comforted each other. He kept finding small excuses to pass by Ryan, clandestinely touching his arm while reaching for a comic book, brushing up against him in the kitchen getting some leftover Halloween candy.  
  
"Seth," Ryan whispered as the boy drew close in the kitchen. His eyes darted to the other room where Kirsten and Sandy sat in deep conversation. Ryan nervously licked his lips, and wished he was licking Seth's. For someone who, until very recently, hadn't thought he had much of a future to look forward to, Ryan was in agony. His life was just coming together - a stable and loving home, a school without metal detectors, his very own poolhouse, the best friend (and lover) he had ever known. And not Julie Cooper, or Luke and his water polo friends, or even the legal system could undo that. He couldn't bear the thought of losing everything again.  
  
"Seth?" he said again, more of a question this time. His blue eyes searched Seth's face. "Tell me this isn't happening." Ryan tilted his head plaintively and Seth reached out to stroke his cheek, running his thumb over Ryan's clenched jaw.  
  
Seth couldn't bear to see those sad eyes. He couldn't bear the weight pressing down on his own chest either. Wrapping his arms around Ryan, the two boys clung together. Their mouths found each other, warm, wet and familiar. Seth parted Ryan's lips with his tongue, and Ryan thought he tasted like Twix. Ryan didn't want to think how much he would miss this. He kissed Seth back fiercely, digging his fingers into Seth's soft skin. As they pressed into each other, one of them whimpered. Their world might be coming to an end, but right now this contact, warm breath against cool skin, hard bodies pulsing as one, was the most important thing either one could think of.  
  
If he closed his eyes Ryan could almost pretend it was yesterday, almost forget about the giant meteor heading right for them. They would have stayed together like that, quietly kissing and touching - wanting more - but Ryan pulled away suddenly, turning quickly to the refrigerator as Sandy walked into the room. "Soda, Seth?" Ryan asked casually.  
  
"Hey boys! Soda? Awesome, I'll take one Ry." Sandy's words spilled out quickly. Nervously, maybe? Had they been caught? Ryan didn't know, but as he reached into the fridge, he couldn't help but smile at the similarity between the Cohen men.  
  
Seth looked down and shuffled his feet, trying not to look guilty. He glanced up at his dad, but couldn't tell if Sandy had seen a thing. He was all for going into stealth mode, but the stress and the subterfuge were getting to be a bit much. He had a lot more to worry about.  
  
* * *  
  
The sky is falling. Seth doesn't want to get all Chicken Little about it, but this much is true - the sky is indeed falling. He can see the great flaming chunks on TV. Or, he can just look out the window. "They" say it's a good thing that meteor is breaking up - that the Earth's atmosphere might be able to do what the scientists and military haven't been able to. Right now, it seems to be their only hope.  
  
Everyone is on edge. He knows his mom has been crying. Doesn't know how he hasn't been, except that when he feels terror creep over him, he looks to Ryan and knows they have to be strong for each other.  
  
Speaking of Ryan, Seth realizes his friend has been MIA for a little while now. He said he was just going to go get the latest issue of the X-Men for Seth, said he thought he had left it up in Seth's room.  
  
"Ryan?" Seth called up the stairs. "Helloooo?" No answer. He stalked around looking for the quiet boy. Outside, he could hear rumbling. He turned to look out the windows and noticed that the doors to the poolhouse were open. Had they been open before? Was that shadow someone in there? Seth's brain buzzed. Ryan wouldn't have gone out there to try to find the book for him. That'd be stupid, foolish to go out there with fire in the sky. But still, Seth thought he saw footprints in the ash on the deck. And he knew Ryan would go out of his way for Seth, he was that impulsive when it came to someone he cared about.  
  
Dammit, Ryan. He could hear a reporter urging everyone to stay inside, to batten down the hatches and pray the bulk of the meteor came down over the ocean. He was praying alright. Holding his breath and praying as he ducked out the double doors. God this was stupid, but he couldn't let Ryan stay out there, poking around for a stupid comic book for him. If anything happened it would be his fault.  
  
Running headlong for the poolhouse Seth tried his best to ignore the burning smell in the air. He was halfway there when Ryan came down into the kitchen and saw Seth's skinny frame sprinting and ducking as rocky debris fell like hailstones.  
  
Without thinking Ryan went after him.  
  
"Ryan, get back in here!" Kirsten yelled. "You can't go out there - come back." She didn't know that Seth was outside, didn't know *what* Ryan was thinking. When she saw both her boys out there, her eyes went wide and her voice shook as she called for Sandy.  
  
When a projectile the size of a volleyball whizzed by his ear, Seth hit the ground. Undaunted, he got back up and approached the poolhouse calling for Ryan.  
  
From behind him, there came an answer. Seth whipped around. "Ryan! I thought." He didn't get any further as the impact from another crash knocked him off his feet. He could feel the heat from the smoldering chunk of meteor, burning waaaayyy too close to his face.  
  
Shit, Seth thought, this is *not* how I'm supposed to save Ryan. Ryan didn't even need his rescuing, and now here was Seth, belly down on a hot pile of meteor ash not sure if he was feeling more foolish or scared. This wasn't how it was supposed to work in the movies. Not at all. He pulled himself up and was met by Ryan's outstretched hand. The air was charged as their fingers met. Seth only wished the sparks around them were from the electricity their love generated.  
  
The boys ran, holding hands. The sky rumbled. Ryan looked up, open mouthed. He stopped running and Seth crashed into him. "Don't stop now," Seth urged. But Ryan was frozen as the sun was blocked out by a falling rock. It was heading right for them. They weren't going to make it back to the house in time.  
  
With a cry, Seth shoved Ryan with all his might into the pool and jumped in after him. Seth pushed Ryan's head down. This was no afternoon frolic. He wrapped himself around Ryan, holding him under until he thought his lungs would burst. When it was too much, Ryan tugged on Seth's shirt and they broke through the surface of the water.  
  
Over Seth's shoulder, Ryan could see the poolhouse burning, a gaping hole ripped in its side. Seth spun around, and was almost speechless. Almost. "Ohhh, dude. Whoa. You are so not sleeping there tonight. Now, enough with the swimming, let's get out of here. I'm getting all pruney."  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the house, Kirsten and Sandy couldn't stop fussing over the boys. They didn't know whether to be relieved or angry, taking turns at each emotion. Ryan and Seth were sent upstairs to dry off and change. "Because the last thing we need on top of this is for you two to get sick," Kirsten cajoled. Apparently, the world was not going to end. The news was saying the worst of the threat had passed.  
  
The boys ran up the stairs and burst into Seth's room. "Seth, for my sake, will you promise not to get yourself killed the next time we face a natural disaster?"  
  
"Well, you know, wherever there's danger, that's where I'll be. Taking care of business, you know. Doing whatever it takes to make the world safe. Or finding excuses to get you all wet. It's a calling, what can I say." Casting his eyes down for a minute, Seth looked back up at Ryan. "Seriously, let's never do that again. I was so scared something had happened to you. Good thing we were chillin' in the pool, because I totally think I wet my pants back there."  
  
"Nice, Seth. Very smooth. When are they coming out with the action figure for that one?"  
  
"Shut up, you know you want my scrawny wet ass."  
  
And he did. Ryan wanted Seth more than ever, this crazy funny boy who couldn't take a punch but didn't think twice about running out in a meteor shower to save him. "C'mere. We better get you out of those wet clothes."  
  
Closing the gap between them, Seth went to Ryan and held him tight. They both knew what they had stood to lose. Cupping Ryan's face in his hands, Seth tilted his head down to kiss him. It was a slow, lingering kiss that Ryan responded to with a stifled sigh. Seth met Ryan's tongue with his own, and as they collided, he moaned and felt more than a twitch in his tight wet jeans. Ryan's lips worked against Seth's, and he marveled at how soft and warm they were. Ryan's hands were tugging at Seth's shirt now, pulling him closer as their kisses became deeper and a little more desperate. Seth sucked on Ryan's lower lip, and could feel Ryan getting hard against his leg. The boys broke apart then, but only for the time it took them to work each other's wet shirts off and toss them into a damp heap on the floor.  
  
Coming back together, Seth ran his hands up and down Ryan's wet chest, feeling the strong heart beating there. Ryan put his hands over Seth's heart, toying with the sparse wet curls there. When Ryan's hand dipped lower, brushing over his nipple, Seth moaned. They started kissing again, fumbling their way to the bed. Seth pushed Ryan down on the striped comforter and climbed up to straddle him.  
  
Ryan liked the feeling of Seth's weight on top of him. He squirmed a little, arching his back and rubbing himself against Seth. Ryan reached up and pulled Seth's face down to his, demanding more kisses. Seth met Ryan's insistent mouth with his own, until he could believe that there was nothing more than this moment, these lips, this tangle of tongues and the growing need between his legs. Seth pinned Ryan's arms against the bed and pressed his hips down, grinding against Ryan's pelvis. He could see Ryan forming his name on his lips, mouthing it, ever the quiet one. Seth dipped his head down to kiss Ryan's neck, licking up to his ear, sucking on his earlobe and running his tongue back down Ryan's throat. He delivered little biting, sucking kisses across Ryan's shoulder, then worked his tongue down Ryan's chest. Taking Ryan's nipple between his teeth, Seth lightly teased it, feeling it harden in his mouth.  
  
With his arms still pinned, Ryan could only arch himself into Seth, responding with his whole body to Seth's touch. He wanted desperately to touch Seth, to run his fingers down Seth's back, to pull Seth down firmly on top of him, to hold him so close he could never leave. The feel of Seth's erection against his own was too much. Ryan could never get enough of this. Seth's busy mouth worked its way down Ryan's torso, his tongue tickling on the soft hairs below Ryan's bellybutton. The wet jeans definitely had to go.  
  
Seth worked Ryan's pants down his hips, and Ryan, in turn helped Seth strip as well. They pressed their naked bodies against each other and Seth grinned down at Ryan. "Have I told you lately how much I love this? This you and me, naked in my bed kind of goodness? Because this, this is good. This is the way we should always be. Naked. In my bed. With animal crackers."  
  
"Animal crackers?"  
  
"In case we need a snack. I plan on keeping you up here for quite a while. You've got no poolhouse to run away to, so I'm thinking you're pretty trapped. Well, maybe not trapped, but definitely pretty anyway. You really are ridiculously pretty. And you know, I mean that in a totally hot, guy sex kind of way."  
  
"Maybe you should prove that," Ryan murmured.  
  
As if there was any doubt that he would. Seth sat up and ran his hands across Ryan's chest, rubbing in circles, working lower with each pass. His fingers scratched lightly at Ryan's skin, making pink patterns down his sides, onto his hips. Ryan's erection twitched as Seth's fingers drew closer, rubbing down low on his belly. Ryan held his breath as Seth's hand circled the base of his cock. Scooting down lower on the bed Seth knelt over Ryan and flicked his tongue over the tip of Ryan's cock. Ryan grabbed fistfuls of blanket. His breath came shallow as Seth went down on him. Seth relished the taste of Ryan's warm skin, and he worked his mouth around Ryan's hard cock, enjoying the effect he had on him. With one hand, Seth gently stroked Ryan's inner thigh. His fingers trailed over the soft skin, until he was lightly cupping his balls, and expertly rubbing the sensitive space behind them. Ryan writhed beneath him, knowing he wouldn't last for much longer. He whispered Seth's name, and tangled his fingers in Seth's dark hair. Ryan could feel his climax building, then closed his eyes feeling it explode inside him.  
  
Once Seth felt Ryan's body relax he started kissing his way back up the path he had traveled down. He curled his body against Ryan's, humming contentedly. They kissed and it was salty-sweet. They faced each other, lying on their sides, and Ryan's eyes traveled down Seth's lanky body. Seth was hard and panting slightly. "It looks like you might need some help with that," Ryan suggested. Seth's only response was a husky sigh and the slightest nod of his head.  
  
Ryan reached over to pull Seth closer to him, grabbing Seth's ass and squeezing hard. Seth moaned. Ryan rubbed Seth's back, fingers trailing down over his ass again, rubbing across his hot skin, down his thigh and back up again. Seth pressed his cock against Ryan's leg, grinding and asking for more. Ryan kissed Seth hard and took Seth's eager erection in his palm. Seth thrust against Ryan with each stroke, tongues, hands and hips working in time. Seth pumped harder in Ryan's grip until Ryan felt Seth come, warm and wet on his hands and stomach.  
  
"Boys?" Sandy called from the base of the steps. "You all right up there?"  
  
"We're good, Dad." Seth called, his heart having only slightly jumped in his throat after being startled. We're more than good, he thought. We're pretty damn fan-fucking-tastic he thought.  
  
"So, cataclysmic meteor shower, huh. Do you just try to bring disaster into my life Seth Cohen?" Ryan teased.  
  
"Hey, besides all that almost dying, terrified it's the end of the world kind of stuff, I thought it was a pretty good day for life in Newport Beach. More interesting than one of Holly's stupid beach parties, right? Plus, no one got shot."  
  
"Um, a house did burn down though."  
  
"Ooo harsh man. Harsh. Just don't forget who went out there to try to save you from burning up in that house you weren't actually in. I woulda brought you out of there all GI Joe style and gone back to rescue your kitten too."  
  
"I don't have a kitten, Seth."  
  
"You know what I mean. When I thought you were out there I just freaked, I just couldn't imagine letting anything happen to you. There were giant flaming rocks in the sky. Giant flaming rocks. Hello? Flying at my head. Sometimes, love just makes you a little too stupid to be scared, or smart. Turns out though, you had to save my ass. Even though I'd probably totally rock a good pair of tights, I don't think I'd make much of a superhero."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Seth. You *are* my hero. Meteors or no, your love and loyalty save me every day."  
  
Seth was going to rebut this, was going to tell Ryan that he was the real hero, all brooding and strong. But Ryan knew they could debate that all day. He knew they had each saved each other, both today out by the pool and every day of their friendship. Before Seth could open his mouth to argue, Ryan silenced him with a kiss. 


End file.
